powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space.37: Lucky’s Reunion with His Father
is the thirty-seventh episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of Super KyurenOh's alternate combinations: 03*04*06*09*77 Super KyurenOh and 04*06*09*11*77 Super KyurenOh, the final appearance of Kukuruga, who will later return as Akyachuuga 5 episodes later, the in-series debut of the Pump Kyutama, and the debut of the Kanmuri and Kujira Kyutamas. Synopsis The Kyurangers, who helped to prevent the crisis on Planet Luth, Lucky’s homeworld, set out to investigate Planet Kaien, Lucky’s birthplace. Their mission is to investigate the truth behind Lucky’s father, King Aslan. The truth is revealed through the words of his own grandfather: “King Aslan is alive, however, he has joined with Jark Matter and is subjugating the people.” Lucky refuses to believe his grandfather’s words. His father, who gave him Caesar when he was little, who told him to rely on his own luck when times got tough. Lucky’s father, King Aslan, would never do such a thing! Is his grandfather right? Lucky witnesses the truth with his own eyes. Determined, Lucky sets out towards the square where King Aslan spoke. He cannot believe his eyes… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Civilian: , Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler: *Hebitsukai Silver, Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier: *Kukulga: *Jumotsu: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Saiko, Saiko (Infinish Blast), Kojishi (Kojishi Voyager) *Sasori Orange - Mizugame *Ookami Blue - Ookami (All-Star Crash), Ookami (Ookami Voyager) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (All-Star Crash), Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager) *Oushi Black - Kujira *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash), Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Kanmuri *Chameleon Green - N/A *Washi Pink - Pump *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (All-Star Crash), Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) *Ryu Commander - N/A *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (All-Star Crash), Koguma (Kuma Voyager) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Phoenix End), Houou (Houou Voyager) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Viewership': 2.8% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Lucky **'Right': Tsurugi Ohtori *'(Super) KyurenOh Combinations:' **KyurenOh ** **Super KyurenOh ** ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Umeboshi **'Color': Red *'Kyulette Team:' Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, Kajiki Yellow, Koguma Skyblue, Houou Soldier *This episode's title is similar to episode 16. *Stinger, Champ, Hammie, Raptor, and Shou don't appear transformed in this episode. *Super KyurenOh is added in the opening. *The Pump Kyutama first debuted in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack and then in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger in Stinger and Champ's flashback. **This episode marks the in-series debut of the said Kyutama. * In a bit of cross-promotion given the similar space theme, one of the sponsors of this episode and further ones presumably until its release is the Disney film . DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Space.37: Lucky’s Reunion with His Father, Space.38: Shocking! 9 Continuous Dangers!, Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus and Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ラッキー、父との再会 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ラッキー、父との再会